Gone But Not Forogtten
by RiSsA20
Summary: Lizzie McGuire has been going though a hard time. She feels likes she losing her boyfriend to someone else. What makes this worse is that the someone else is her enemy, Kate. Will Lizzie be able to stay strong or will she just end things?


**Lizzie McGuire has been going though a hard time. She feels likes she losing her boyfriend to someone else. What makes this worse is that the someone else is her enemy, Kate. Will Lizzie be able to stay strong or will she just end things?**

**Lizzie McGuire sat on her bed with tissues around her from crying. She's been crying for the 5 hours. All she could remember was seeing her boyfriend, Gordo out shopping in the mall with her enemy Kate Sanders,**

**Flaskback**

**"Mom, I'm going shopping be back later."**

**"Ok honey, be careful"**

**Lizzie McGuire went to the mall looking for something nice to wear for her one year anniversery. She and Gordo would be going out Saturday to celebrate and she only had a week to find the pefect dress. While shopping she seen Gordo at the mall, but not by himself. He will at the jewlery story with none other then Kate Sanders. Instead of going to find out what was going on, she called Gordo on his cell phone and went inside another store so he wouldn't see her.**

**ring ring**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey Gordo"**

**"Hey baby what's up"**

**"Nothing. What you doing"**

**"Nothing just out with my parents"**

**"Cool. Tell them I said hi"**

**"I will. Look sorry but i gotta go call you tonight, we can hang out"**

**"Ok"**

**"I Love You"**

**"I Love You too" **

**Lizzie's POV**

**I couldn't believe it. He lied to me. I thought he loved me. At least he could of told me the truth but instead he lied to me.**

**End Flashback**

**Lizzie sat there on the bed and couldn't get the image of Kate and Gordo out of her head. She called Miranda up and told her and she said **

**"Maybe you missed understood. Why don't you just ask him"**

**"I can't"**

**"Why"**

**"Because then he will think I was spying on him"**

**"Weren't you"**

**"For like 5 minutes"**

**"Honey, listen don't worry about it. Look I gotta go call me later"**

**"Ok Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**With that she hung up the phone. She didn't move from the spot she's been in all day. She alseep on her bed and started dreaming of Gordo.**

**"Hey Gordo"**

**"Hey"**

**"What's wrong"**

**"We need to talk"**

**"About"**

**"Listen, Lizzie you know I care about you but I don't think this relationship is going to work"**

**"Why"**

**"Because, I'm in love with someone else"**

**"Who"**

**"Kate Sanders, i'm so sorry"**

**Lizzie woke up in a cold sweat. Good the man she loves be in love with someone else? Lizzie cryed herself back to sleep. The next day she went downstairs and found no one home. She remember her parents had to take Matt to a soccer game and would be gone all day. Lizzie didn't know what to do, so she decided to call her friends on three.**

**L:"Hey guys"**

**G:"Hey"**

**M:"Hey"**

**L:"Anyone got plans today"**

**G:"I do. I gotta some homework and some other things to do"**

**L:"Oh, Miranda"**

**M:"sorry Liz same here"**

**L:"Oh well that's alright. Look i gotta go bey"**

**G:"bye"**

**M:"bye"**

**Lizzie hung up the phone and sat down. She had nothing to do all day. She just sat there and wondered to know what the hell was going on. **

**

* * *

Lizzie's POV**

**What is going on? Why does it seem that everyone is in on some secret and no one wants to include. Is Gordo cheating on me with Kate? Or Miranda? I seen the way the look at each other and seems like more then friendship.**

**Lizzie layed down and took a nap. When she woke up she decided she was going to call Miranda.**

**"Hi is Miranda, it's lizzie"**

**"Sorry Lizzie her, Gordo and Kate are at the mall."**

**"Oh, do you know why"**

**"Sorry honey i don't. I will tell her to call you"**

**"Thanks"**

**Lizzie POV**

**I can't do this anymore. Everyone is doing somethnig behind my back. My best friend, my enemy and even my boyfriend. No one cares about me anymore cause if they did someone would let me in on the big secret. **

**Lizzie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she didn't want to feel so hurt. She began throwing things around and found a magazine that said "How You Know If You Teen Is Thinking Of Sucide". Lizzie thought that killing herself would be the best thing to do because then she wouldn't have to feel all the pain inside. She sat down and began writing a letter to everyone, then she got a rob and tied it to a pipe down the basement. Lizzie got up on a chair and placed the rob around neck, said goodbye and that was it. **

**A few hours later Gordo and Miranda came knocking on the door.**

**"Lizzie you there? It's me and Miranda"**

**"Hmm lets just go in" Miranda said**

**As they walked in they seen the mess that was around them and they found a night:**

** To Whom Ever Is Reading This,**

** I have come to realize that nothing was going right in my life. I felt trapped inside. I felt that no one loved me anymore. That may sound selfish but I did. I think Gordo is cheating on me with either Kate or Miranda. I seen him the other day at the mall shopping at the jewlery store with Kate. Miranda told him she had things to do but she didn't say with Gordo. They lied to me. Mom and Dad you have give me the best 17 years of my life and i will never forget it. Matt, even though you've been a brat, i still loved you. Miranda, your my best friend and always will. Whatever is going on I just forgot about. Gordo, I loved you and still do with all my heart. No matter what is going on now you don't have to worry about me anymore. i will always love you. I did this to take away all the pain I've been though. So no matter what everyone will always be in my heart. I'm sorry**

** Love Always**

** Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.**

**Gordo and Miranda just looke at each. They didn't know what to do or even say. **

**"Where is she" Gordo asked**

**"I don't know"**

**"Wait, look the basement door is opened"**

**The began walk down the basement and stopped when they seen Lizzie's lifeless body hanging there. Gordo reached into his pocked to cut her down. After he did that he held her close to his heart, while ran back upstairs to call Mrs. McGuire.**

**"Mrs McGuire"**

**"Who's this"**

**"Miranda, something happened"**

**"OMG, what? Is it Lizzie? Tell me."**

**"I can't over the phone, just please get home"**

**"Ok"**

**Miranda hung up the phone and sat there crying until Mr McGuire, Mrs McGuire and Matt walking. Mrs Mcguire ran over to Miranda and hugged her.**

**"What happened"**

**"She's gone"**

**"Who? Lizzie? Where"**

**"She k...kil..."**

**Jo McGuire stood there as Gordo came up the steps holding Lizzie in his arms. "She killed herself McGuire". Jo McGuire stood there in shock.**

**"OMG where's my baby girl? Where is she"**

**Sam McGuire had to hold his wife back "She's gone, Jo"**

**"No she can't be"**

**"Honey she is"**

**The rest of the night was pretty much quiet. Gordo and Miranda stayed there until the ambulance came and carried Lizzie's body away. A week later her funeral. At the funeral the whole school was there. No one could believe that a bright, beautiful girl like Lizzie could do this. Gordo was in shock the whole time. When they were about the close the coffin, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Jo McGuire looked at him.**

**"Gordo, what's that"**

**"It was Lizzie's anniversery present. I was going to ask her to marry me"**


End file.
